


Moment in the woods

by tipitina



Series: Teen Wolf Art [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ART] - In moment in time in those woods they know so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment in the woods

 

(Photoshop, Bamboo Fun)

\- I can hear your heart beating  
I can hear that sound  
But I can’t help thinking  
And I won’t look now -

Gravity, Coldplay.


End file.
